Reinhard Heydrich
|-|Dies Irae= |-|Kajiri Kamui Kagura= Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 4-C, likely higher | 1-A Name: Reinhard Tristan Eugen Heydrich, "Mephisto Pheles", "Kemono-Dono" Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 102 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #1 | Mercurius's Apoptosis, Hadou God, God of Shurado-Shikoten Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Summoning, Vampirism, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resurrection, possible Acausality, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Said fire easily exceeds 10,000°C, burns the soul and ignores heat resistance), Lightning Manipulation, Intangibility, Matter and Energy Absorption, Teleportation, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Barrier Creation, Necromancy, Matter Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Possesses Incredible Willpower, Can negate magic attacks, Durability Negation | All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Type 8), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Acausality, Information Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Abstract Existence, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Omnipresent in his own territory) Attack Potency: At least Small Star level, likely higher (According to Masada, Reinhard is as powerful as Huanglong, the god form of Kuubou who is stronger than the latter in Mainshock. He is also stated by Masada to be as powerful as the Gods summoned by Amakasu, many of whom are as powerful as Huanglong. Also stated again by Masada to able to kill Amakasu if the latter were to ever appear in Dies Irae), can ignore durability in a variety of ways | Outerverse level (To even the weakest Hadou God with 1 Taikyoku, a hyperdimensional object such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool, the source of his power, Taikyoku, is responsible for the existence of all reality, including dimensional space itself; additionally, Reinhard, at his strongest, has 90 Taikyoku, making him one of the strongest possible Hadou Gods) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should at least be as fast as, if not faster, than his three commanders in base, casually kept pace with Ren and traded 50 strikes with the latter in under a hundred microseconds), Varies with Nilfheimr Fenriswolf (Like Schreiber, Reinhard can use this ability to always move faster than his enemy unless they outright halt his movement) | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Exact level unknown) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ | Outerversal Durability: At least Small Star level, likely higher. Regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Outerverse level (Tanked attacks from Mercurius) Stamina: Limitless (Reinhard's stamina did not wane even after Methuselah accelerated time at a rate of billions of years every second) | Limitless Range: At least several kilometers (His attacks should cover similar range as Eleanore's, whose projectiles have been shown to travel this far), Universal with Longinuslanze Testament (due to its property of "never missing", it will chase its targets across a virtually infinite 3-D distance), Multiversal with teleportation via Gladsheimr | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His lance, Longinuslanze Testament (Also known as the Spear of Destiny) Intelligence: Reinhard, as the commander of the Gestapo during World War II, is a highly accomplished tactician, general and leader, attracting swathes of followers with his sheer charisma and majesty and memorizing each and every one of them so that he can best call their abilities to the battlefield with Gladsheimr. Having over sixty years of combat experience, he is more than capable of handling all of his abilities with ease, casually beating back Ren, Beatrice, and Kei in their initial encounters. Seeing himself as "the master" and others as his "servants", he sees himself as the monarch of destruction, being unmatched in combat until his final confrontation with Ren, but even then the latter had help from Marie, a Hadou God. Due to lacking a competent rival up to this point, he is somewhat overconfident at times despite his admission that he feels that he will be defeated at some point, weakly laughing at the thought of being beaten by a few upstarts until they actually start to challenge him. In addition to his combat prowess, he is also knowledgeable regarding culture and can quote literary classics and ancient texts like the Bible with ease. Furthermore, Gladsheimr grants him access to the memories and experiences of his one hundred million legionnaires, giving him the combined equivalent of 6.1 billion years of experience on the battlefield. | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Longinuslanze Testament: Reinhard’s Holy Relic, also named and known as the Spear of Destiny, something only he himself can wield. The weapon is described as being “Fast like Albedo, never missing like Rubedo, and all-killing like Nigredo”, meaning that the spear is always faster than its target, never misses, and kills whatever it hits before dragging their soul to Valhalla to become part of Reinhard's legion. Aside from Reinhard himself, those who look upon the Lance itself will have their minds burned and their souls erased, and attempting to lay hands on it will also erode their existence the longer they hold onto it. ** Stigmata: Reinhard can instantly curse the target with the Longinus should he choose, making them a part of his Legion the moment they die. * Gladsheimr - Gullinkambi Fünfte Weltall: Reinhard’s Briah, a massive, hellish castle the size of a city with an interior entirely made out of souls. Anyone that dies within the castle or is slain via Longinuslanze Testament becomes a part of Reinhard’s Legion of Einherjar, giving him all of their memories and powers. It also makes his Legion immortal as long as they are bound to him. It has a passive effect of distorting distance and coordination, making it impossible to get close unless one is invited to the castle itself. Gladsheimr is also capable of transforming into a skeletal creature large enough to dwarf massive forests, possesses great mobility, produces more energy than any earthquake in history through its movement alone, and can turn entire countries to ash with an energy blast fired from its mouth. Additionally, the castle itself is detached from the multiverse, allowing Reinhard to have it manifest wherever he wishes, allowing him to instantly teleport anywhere in the multiverse by using it as a launching pad. He can also summon the Einherjar he's obtained to do battle alongside him. They will constantly be restored by Reinhard's power should they somehow fall (even if their soul is destroyed), rendering it virtually impossible to try and thin their numbers. Some notable Einherjar include: ** Tubal Cain: An immortal monster who has the ability to decompose anything, whether they be physical or intangible. Has an inferior replica of Reinhard's lance, which allows it to use the abilities of those it has slain. ** Kaziklu Bey: A vampire who can drain the energy out of everything in his surroundings, regardless of whether or not they are organic, inorganic, tangible, or intangible. ** Valkyrie: Her Briah allows herself to become lightning, thus overwhelming her opponents with sheer speed and immunity to physical strikes. ** Leonhard August: Has a Briah that allows her to become a being of pure flame, emitting enough to instantly vaporize metal while also becoming virtually impossible strike with physical attacks. ** Machina: Einherjar Nigredo. A powerful being that can erase the existence of whatever he hits with his fists as long as it has a history. ** Malleus: Has the ability to manipulate shadows and can summon torture tools out from her own shadow. Anyone that steps on it will be paralyzed, even unable to breathe if she so desires. ** Samiel: Einherjar Rubedo. Her ability makes it so that her flames never miss (her false Briah makes it an ever-expanding fireball until it has taken out all the targets), has virtually infinite range and the heat exceeds the center of a nuclear explosion. Using the true form of her ability, she can transport the target and herself to the inside of the barrel of her holy relic, making it essentially impossible to escape as it is a pocket dimension unto itself. ** Hrozvitnir: Einherjar Albedo. Has the ability to always be faster than the opponent, regardless of whether they go beyond the speed of light or not. * Zonnenkind - Gladsheimr: An extension of Gladsheimr, Isaac (Reinhard’s son and the entity who manages the castle) will summon various objects to protect Reinhard should harm ever come to him. Such objects include landmines, tanks, anti-tank shells and swarms of skeletal Legionnaires. In addition, their ammunition will never run out and they will simply be resurrected when they're destroyed, making it virtually impossible to cull their numbers for as long as Reinhard exists. * Du Sollst - Dies Irae: The manifestation of Reinhard’s Law. Through Dies Irae, every member of Reinhard’s Legion is brought to his level of existence, with all of their abilities becoming conceptual in addition to their previous effects (Schreiber’s Nilfheimr Fenriswolf, for instance, now ignores Causality Manipulation to move faster than his opponent, regardless of whether or not they are beyond time, space, or speed; Machina now kills concepts with his punches, and Eleonore burns concepts away, e.t.c.). Key: Base | Hadou God Notes: Credits for the translation of the quote above belong to Gare. Gallery File:Malie_2014-11-04_11-47-25-206.png|Longinuslanze Testament, the Spear of Destiny and Reinhard's Holy Relic. File:Ds4cASW.png|The castle of Gladsheimr. File:2014-11-24_155101.png|Isaac. Reinhard's son, who protects him from all harm while he's in Gladsheimr. File:2014-11-04_114502.png|Through Legion Reincarnation, Reinhard summons the members of LDO to his aid, boosting them all to a level beyond dimensional space itself. File:2014-11-04_115543.png|Reinhard activating his Law, "Du Sollst - Dies Irae". Others Notable Victories: Himeji Wataru (Magical Girl of The End) Himeji's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, This is Base Reinhard with Eight Swastikas open) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The King (Sekai Oni) The King's Profile (Note: Both combatants were in their base forms) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Gods Category:Spear Users Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Vampires Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Nothingness Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Information Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Hax Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1